Somewhere in my Memory after that christmas carol
by MonicaSweetAngel
Summary: That is not my story.It's Elizagoth Dracula'sI am just posting itMonica and Andrew have two beautifull children.The holiday is coming.
1. It Starts

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Monica asked Tess again. She had been asking for the last twenty minutes.  
  
"Honey, come on," I said grabbing her hand, "You know how much Tess loves the kids." Monica looked at me and nodded. She was nervous about leaving the children for the first time. I was taking her out for dinner as an early Christmas gift.  
  
"Alright Munchkins come give Daddy a hug," I said bending down and outstretching my arms. Little Tess ran into my arms and kissed my cheek.  
  
"I love you Daddy," she said, smiling at me through her deep hazel eyes.  
  
"I love you too and be good. Okay sweetie?" She nodded and went to hug Monica. Ben walked up to me in his Scooby-Doo pyjamas.  
  
"And you too," I said smiling. He looked at me with his five year old, emerald gaze.  
  
"I will Daddy, I promise," he said hugging me. "But do you really have to go?" he asked with tears in his eyes.  
  
"It's only for a little bit okay. When you wake up we'll be back," he nodded and I wiped the tears and an unruly strand of auburn hair from his face.  
  
"Now," I said standing up and looking at Ben, "You take care of the house while we're gone okay big guy? And both of you listen to Auntie Tess." They nodded and waved goodbye from the living room window as we left. Monica stared wistfully at the house as we left the driveway.  
  
The drive there was comfortably quiet as Christmas carols played through the radio. We pulled into a cozy Italian restaurant and got out. I walked over to Monica and grabbed her hand in mine. Almost at the door, she stopped.  
  
"Wait," she said leaning in and searing my lips with a kiss. "Thank you." Inside we were shown to a table by the waiter, who took our drinks and hurried off.  
  
"What was that outside? I mean I'm not complaining, but." I trailed off.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for being you," she said skimming the menu.  
  
"Okay, well I've been me since you've know me," I said, still confused.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for being Andrew. My friend, my husband, and the father of our two beautiful children," she said taking my hands in hers. I kissed her hands softly and smiled.  
  
"Well thank you for being Monica," I said as the waiter returned with our bottle of wine and two elegant champagne glasses. He took our orders and hurried off again. A slow song came over the radio.  
  
"Want to dance?" I asked, indicating the dance floor. She nodded and I took her hand. Monica rested her head on my shoulder as we swayed slowly to the music.  
  
'If you wait for me Then I'll come for you Although I've traveled far I always hold a place for you in my heart  
  
If you think of me If you miss me once in awhile Then I'll return to you I'll return and fill that space in your heart  
  
Remembering Your touch Your kiss Your warm embrace I'll find my way back to you If you'll be waiting  
  
If you dream of me Like I dream of you In a place that's warm and dark In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart  
  
Remembering Your touch Your kiss Your warm embrace I'll find my way back to you If you'll be waiting  
  
I've longed for you And I have desired To see your face your smile To be with you wherever you are  
  
Remembering Your touch Your kiss Your warm embrace I'll find my way back to you Please say you'll be waiting  
  
Together again It would feel so good to be In your arms Where all my journeys end If you can make a promise If it's one that you can keep I vow to come for you If you wait for me  
  
And say you'll hold A place for me In your heart.'  
  
The song ended and I kissed her gently on the lips. There was a flash from the sidelines and we both looked to see the staff of the restaurant watching us and one waitress had a camera. We both blushed lightly and went back to our table through the many aww and 'your so cutes.' When we got back the waiter delivered our orders and said it was on the house as a Christmas gift for the cutest couple around. We ate in comfortable silence and grabbed the bottle of wine, which was almost full, going to the car. Monica put the bottle in the car and was about to get in when a snowball fell on her head. She looked above the door and saw me standing a few feet away, smirking.  
  
"Now you're going to get it," she laughed, picking up some snow and tossing it at me. I ducked and ran at Monica, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around. We laughed wildly as we fell to the snowy ground. Monica lay under me smiling and breathless. I leaned down and gently kissed her lips.  
  
"We better get going," I said standing and helping Monica to her feet.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked as we got in the car.  
  
"It's surprise," I said. She had been asking me since she found out that I was taking her out.  
  
"Okay," she said leaning over and kissing my cheek. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," I said as we pulled into the park. I went to the trunk of the car and got out our skates.  
  
"Andrew." Monica said nervously. I looked back at her.  
  
"Honey, what is it?" I asked slightly nervous to hear her response.  
  
"I don't know how to skate," she said biting her bottom lip. I slung the skates over my shoulder and walked over to her.  
  
"I'll teach you," I said kissing her tenderly. She nodded and followed me to the rink that had been set up in the middle of the park. There were a few couples there and a girl who was there every night to practice. We put on our skates and I laced them up. Heading out to the ice Monica stood shakily on her skates and I held her hands as we began to move. At first we moved slowly, but soon she was moving with me. I let go and left her on her own. Monica started to try and catch me when she tripped, but I came up from behind and grabbed her close.  
  
"I don't think I like this skating thing," she said as I took her to the benches.  
  
"Come on Monica," I coaxed, "It's not that hard." She gave me a sceptical look.  
  
"If you're so good Mr. Fancy Pants, then prove it because from what I've seen you can just stay up yourself," she teased.  
  
"Alright," I said going back out on the ice. I went to one side of the ice and started to gather speed, just as I had learned. Then I went in and executed a perfect double axle with complete landing. I looked to see Monica scowling slightly.  
  
"Show off," she called. I skated back over to her and sat down.  
  
"Kurt Browning, the famous figure skater, was a friend of a charge of mine. He taught me a few things," I said pulling her close.  
  
"You promise that I'm not just terrible?" said Monica, leaning her head on my shoulder.  
  
"I promise," I said standing again. "Now how about we go back out and try again?" Monica looked to the ice and then to me and agreed. I lead her to the ice and wrapped my hands around her waist, guiding her steps. Quietly I sang a song I know Monica always loved, as we skated around the ice rink.  
  
'When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary; When troubles come and my heart burdened be; Then, I am still and wait here in the silence, Until you come and sit awhile with me.  
  
You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; You raise me up: To more than I can be.  
  
You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; You raise me up: To more than I can be.'  
  
I skated out in front of her and held her hands as she grew more confident with her steps.  
  
'There is no life - no life without its hunger; Each restless heart beats so imperfectly; But when you come and I am filled with wonder, Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.  
  
You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; You raise me up: To more than I can be.  
  
You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; You raise me up: To more than I can be.'  
  
We sat down after awhile because I noticed Monica getting tired.  
  
"You're doing great," I said checking my watch. It was almost midnight. "I guess we better get going." I started to undo my skates when Monica called my name.  
  
"Andrew tonight has been wonderful," she said with tears in her eyes. Wiping them away, she quickly pulled herself together.  
  
"And since this was an early Christmas present, I decided to give you one of yours," she said pulling an envelope out of her coat pocket. It had my name written on it in Monica's elegant hand writing. I opened it and looked at the card. It had a picture of a Christmas tree and a small child sat watching the lights and ornaments. Opening the card a black and white picture fell out. I recognised it and knew what it meant, but I read the inside of the card. It read 'Merry Christmas Daddy' in Monica's same hand writing. I looked at Monica and could feel the tears stinging my eyes.  
  
"Is it true? I mean are we?" I stuttered.  
  
"Yes Andrew. I'm pregnant and we're going to have another baby. The doctor said about June 20th. Are you okay with this?" she asked, slightly nervous of my reaction. We had never talked about more children.  
  
"That's fine. It's amazing!" I said hugging her close, "But it's really getting late. We should head back." We got into the car and started home.  
  
On the way Monica looked at me with such love it almost felt like I was an angel again, surrounded by God's light and love. I reached over and grabbed her hand kissing the back tenderly.  
  
"Andrew look out!" she shouted, but it was too late. The car came and hit us in the driver's side because of black ice and the brakes failed. The last thing I saw was Monica being thrown from the car and then everything was black. 


	2. Waking Up

A/N: Sorry its been so long. Life kinda caught up with me. I promise the next chappy will be longer than this one but I'm having a writers block right now.

~Elizagoth-Dracula~  

~Monica's POV~

I woke in the hospital, with the sterile white walls and pink knit blankets. Rafael sat in one corner quietly, watching me. Who knows how long he had been there. Who knows how long I had been there. 

"Rafael? Why am I here?" I asked in a rough voice. My throat was dry and scratchy. I wanted nothing more than to drink a glass of water. 

"Where's Andrew? Are Ben and Tess okay?" Panic started to envelope my whole body until I couldn't stand it.

"Calm down Monica. Tess and Ben are fine. They're at home with Tess. Remember?" I nodded my understanding. "Andrew is fine… physically," he trailed off. 

"What do you mean physically," I said, trying to keep the panic from coming back.

"Helosthismemoryanddoesn'trememberanything," Rafael hurried.

"Slow down. He what?" I asked out of frustration. 

"He lost his memory and doesn't remember anything. I talked to him just a little over an hour ago. Other than that he's fine. A bruise here or there, but fine," said Rafael. 

"And… and the baby?" she asked in a small voice, afraid to know the answer.

"Just fine," he said watching her relax, "They did a check and everything is fine. You guys got lucky." Monica stood and Rafael helped her to Andrew's room. He sat on the bed with his back to them.

~Andrew's POV~

I turned around when I heard someone come in. For a moment I was stunned. The most beautiful woman in the world had just walked in. I think I must have known her because I felt a deep love for the auburn-haired beauty. 

"Andrew?" she asked me in a small voice. I remember that the Latino man they call Rafael told me that was my name.

"Uh yeah?" I asked. She looked pained at my lack of recognition, and it pulled at my heart to see her like that. I fought the urge to hold and say things were going to be okay because I didn't know what kind of relationship we had. 

"Andrew, this is Monica. Do you remember her?" asked Rafael. I shook my head no. Monica was now fighting tears and I couldn't stand it anymore. I got up and walked over to her. Wrapping my arms around her I whispered I'm sorry, and rocked gently back and forth. 

"I don't understand how you can't remember me," she said into my chest. "I'm your wife, the mother of your two children. How can you not?" Her tears were now soaking my shirt as she clutched to me. I was busy taking in what she had said. She was my wife. I was married to this goddess of a woman before me. And we had two children. Random images came to my mind. A little boy laughing with a football. A little girl crying on a staircase. Monica surrounded in a surreal light. Pieces of a song played faintly in my head. I had to get out of there. Dropping my arms from around Monica I ran out of the door and to the elevator.


End file.
